


Business or Pleasure?

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, set between TO 5x01 and 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: Caroline and Klaus fly back to the States from France together.





	Business or Pleasure?

_The primary purpose of this trip is business: yes/no_

Caroline hardly had to think before circling “yes.” It had been a successful business trip too. The witches of Lyon had not only agreed to send a teacher to the school, but they were considering sending some pupils as well. The French magical tradition was old and respected. Learning about it would help her students become more well-rounded members of the supernatural community.

Yes, coming here had been a great success for the Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted. And maybe it would be even more successful, at least for one student, if her little detour to Manosque paid off.

It was hard to believe fourteen years had passed since she last saw Klaus. Or maybe it was hard to believe that it had only been fourteen years - so much had changed.

And so little.

She shook her head slightly as the memories replayed in her head for the millionth time. Most were from their latest encounter, though not all. Though there were a few moments that she tried to keep at bay. She had more important things to think about than the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her body … and everything else.

This was particularly important since he was standing ten feet away from her.

“Don’t you have some more enemies to slaughter?” she asked as she signed the bottom of the immigration form.

“Oh, no doubt. As you said, the list is endless.”

Caroline slipped the form into her briefcase and stood up, walking over to him. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled. “I was just waiting for my private jet to be readied when there you were. I thought it was only polite to at least say hello.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So … running into me is a coincidence?”

“Completely.”

She actually believed him. Though it did make her wonder, that they were both in the same airport, at the same time. Or that she’d been in France when Rebekah called. If a third one popped up, well, she would be bailing as fast as possible. And calling Bonnie.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re taking my advice then,” she said finally. “Assuming you’re going to New Orleans, that is.”

“I am.” He paused for a moment, suddenly serious. “Hayley’s gone missing. I need to go home and find her.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “Is there anything I can do?” She and Hayley may not have had the smoothest of relationships, but over the years they had come to an understanding.

Klaus shook his head. “No, you should go back to your school. Hope will need a safe place to go, once this is sorted out.”

A safe place. That was precisely what the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was meant to be. Though in Hope’s case, it was heartbreaking that one of the things she was kept safe from was being in close proximity to her own family.

“Of course,” she said. “But if you need anything, you know how to reach me.”

“Yes,” he replied, looking down as he reached into his pocket. “On this ancient gadget of mine.”

She had to smile. Just then, she heard the boarding call for her flight. “That’s me,” she said, turning toward the gate. She turned back when she felt his hand on her arm.

Klaus leaned forward, to whisper in her ear. “Or you could come with me instead. I’ll have the plane take you to Charlottesville after I get off.”

Flying coach versus a private jet—it was hardly a real decision at all. She tossed her boarding pass into a nearby recycling bin. “Lead away.”

-

The plane was lovely and just as extravagant as she had imagined. After putting away her carry-on luggage, she sat down and pulled out some paperwork, which she happily paired it with a glass of champagne. She kept working throughout take-off, aware that Klaus was watching her from his seat. They were well over the Atlantic by the time he finally broke the silence.

“I did imagine, love, that inviting you along meant I would have some company for the flight. Perhaps even a little conversation.”

She smiled, then shrugged. “I did tell you I was travelling for work. The school isn’t going to run itself.”

He stood up and walked over, leaning against her seat. “Surely this can wait a few more hours.”

“Since when have you ever known me to procrastinate?”

He chuckled, then rested his hand on her shoulder. “Can’t you make an exception?” he asked, before running a finger down her arm. “After all, you know how well I deal with … frustration.”

She couldn’t help but smile, glancing over at his hand. “That is true,” she admitted. “How about this: if you come up with something a little stronger to drink, I might be able to take a short break.”

“As you wish.”

Caroline froze for a moment, wondering if that was a reference or a coincidence. Ultimately, she couldn’t tell. She began to put her papers away. She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to get back to them, at least not until Klaus got off the plane.

He returned with two glasses a bottle of Scotch, no doubt purloined from some fancy cellar after Klaus wiped out more of his “enemies.” That idea should have bothered her more than it did. Instead, she just took a deep drink, enjoying the peaty, smoky flavour and the comfortable burn.

Klaus had taken the seat across from her, and he was watching her carefully. “So,” she asked, taking another sip, “was there something in particular that you wanted to talk about?”

His eyes widened slightly, darting back in forth like they always did when he was nervous about something. It amazed her sometimes, how each feeling was always written on his face. She should try playing poker with him someday, she’d win a fortune.

“I … what should I do, when I see Hope? What do I say?”

That was a tricky one. “Well, hello would be a good start. Let her know that you still love about her, even if you haven’t been very good at showing it. Oh, and try to stay calm. She’s a teenager now, and if there’s one thing teens are good at, it’s driving their parents crazy.”

He nodded and now she was the one watching him, wondering whether he’d be able to keep that temperament of his in check. “It will take time,” she added, “but if you can just show her the side of that’s caring, and occasionally reasonable, I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“What is she like?”

“Hope is … well, I already told you that she’s smart, but she’s also brave, loyal, and stubborn. Reckless sometimes, in the way only teenagers can be. I see a lot of you in her. Particularly when she’s getting into trouble.”

He nodded again and looked down into his glass, before taking a long swig. “Thank you,” he said after another moment. “These last years would have been harder if I didn’t know that she was someplace where she’d be cared for and safe.”

“You’re welcome. It’s been my pleasure.”

They finished their glasses in a comfortable silence that paired well with significant glances. It gave Caroline time to think about where this whole thing is going, not that it was particularly hard to see. The connection the two of them had always had was apparently impervious to time and just as strong as ever. Last time she’d given into temptation, she’d felt guilty afterward. Right now though, there was no reason to worry about that.

Plus this time there wouldn’t be any leaves left in her hair.

She put down the empty glass and shifted forward in her seat, leaning toward him. His eyebrows raised before he did the same, shrinking the space between them. “Have I met my conversation quota now?” she asked, looking right into his eyes.

“Yes, love, I’d say you have.”

“Good.”

It took barely any effort to close the distance and press her lips against his. And it felt so good, both familiar and new. A moment later, he pulled her towards him, leaning back into his seat so she could straddle his lap. She dug her fingers into his shoulders while grinding against him. Her suit jacket soon hit the floor, his and her shirts following close behind them. Klaus’ mouth was everywhere on her body, licking and sucking and even a few small nibbles with human teeth, which caused shivers up and down her spine.

“There’s a bedroom in the back,” he murmured. “In case you want to join the mile high club.”

Caroline laughed first at his words and then again at his confused expression. She shifted so she could whisper into his ear, “What makes you think I’m not already a member?”

He needed no more encouragement than that, as he stood up, holding her tight against him. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her off into the back, pleased that at least this time they would make it to a proper bed.

-

The plane had landed by the time Caroline woke up, sitting up slowly in the large bed that was as luxurious as the rest of the plane. Klaus was standing nearby, dressed and looking out the window, his expression blank - apparently he did have a poker face, every now and then.

“I’ve travelled around the world,” he said, still staring at the outside world, “but no place ever felt like home the way New Orleans does. And yet, being here now fills me with dread.”

There was a robe hanging nearby - of course there was - and Caroline reached for it, putting it on as she got out of the bed. She walked over to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You stayed away for the right reasons, and now you’re here for them. Just remember that.”

He turned around and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, Caroline. You should go back to bed, I’ll have them bring you some breakfast before take off.” He stepped away then, leaving the room. She stood there, listening to his steps all the way through the plane and down the stairs, until he took off toward the city.

She sat down on the bed then, wondering about what would happen next for him, for Hope, and for herself. These last fives years, he had seemed so far away from her life, more myth than man. She never quite forgot that he was out there but days would pass without her thinking about it, except for the moments when she saw him in his daughter’s face.

She had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be the case any longer.


End file.
